Spank
by PoMlovah611
Summary: Skipper struggles to say 'Sorry' to Hans after strapping him to a rocket... Read and Review! :3 (Oneshot)


_**Hiya guys! PoMlovah611 here! And I took a little break from writing Just To Save A Life for a while.. but don't you worry, I'm back to writing it again. I might take a while cuz of school though...**_

_**This oneshot is made by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt and **_**_meeee.._**

**_So enjoy! :3_**

* * *

_**~Spank~**_

"ME? APOLOGIZE? TO HIM!?" the leader exclaimed, scoffing. "NO WAY." He growled, glaring at the possum mother and the puffin standing in front of him.

"Ah-ah-ah! Use your inside voice, Skipper..." Ma warned.

"B-but we're OUTSIDE!"

"Skipper!"

"OUGHHHH!"

"Skipper, apologize!" the mammal, ordered.

"I don't wanna!"

"Be a good boy and say your sorry!"

"No!" he growled.

"Skipper! Dont make me do this!" she warned

"Do what?" Skipper looked up.

The possum mother sat down then grabbed the leader and put him on her lap. Restraining him there, she began to spank the brid's feathery bottom.

"AH!" The leader cried. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OWWWWWW!" He whined.

Private and Kowalski began to giggle a little. How fragile can their leader possibly be?

Rico watched intrigued and fascinated.

After a while the spanking stopped but the bird was still held in place. "NOW are you going to say your sorry?" Ma checked.

"WHAT was THAT?" Skipper sniffed, trying to play it off, eyes teary. "I-If you think th-that's going to make me apologize then you're w-Wrong...mh.." he quieted a whimper.

The female mammal then gave his rear a hard and firm smack.

"GAHGEEH!"

"Apologize!" Ma ordered.

"But Maaaaa!"

"Uh-uh! I dont want to hear it! Say sorry!"

"You're doing this in front of all my friends!"

"Look, its either you say sorry or you get more. Say your sorry to Hans, right now!"

The said puffin just stood there waiting and snickering.

"But I hate him!"

"Don't you say that!" She growled with another smack to his bum. "Hans is just a little sweetheart isn't he?" She smiled at the tropical bird, who smiled back. "Now say sorry!" She repeated to the leader.

"HE'S SCUM! Wrapped up in nasty and dipped in-!"

She gave him another hard spank. "Now that's just crazy-talk. And plain old mean." Ma scolded.

"AGH! WHO LET YOU TWO IN HERE ANYWAY?!"

Rico whistled nearby.

"That doesnt matter now Skipsy..." she tapped his beak with her finger. "Now you should say your sorry or else..." She said, readying her other paw for the spanking.

"OH COME ON! Can't we work this out?" Skipper pleaded.

"Just say sorry, Skipper. Dont make this hard for me." Ma warned.

"Saaay sowwy." Rico cooed, laughing.

"In my opinion, its best if you just *snickers* apologise, Skipper." Kowalski giggled.

Private just giggled into his flippers, laughing along.

"UGH!" The leader sighed exasperated.

"Now are you going to say sorry or not?" Ma asked again.

"…"

"Well? Are you?"

"I don't have to- OW! Hey you can't just come into my base and- OW! This isn't niceee! ...OW! Maaaaaa! OW! GAH I'MSORRYHANS! OWWWWWW!"

"Uhm Vat vas dat Skipsy? I didn't hear you!" Hans teased.

"OH BURN IN HAITES HANS!"

The possum started smacking harder.

"Owww! I'm sorry okay? OKAY?!" The leader hung his head over the lap, in shame. "Now can you stop now? ...OW!"

Ma nodded her head and let the leader stand, dusting herself off.

"I never thought I would hear you say _that_, Skipsy!" Hans giggled.

"Well ya didn't. And that's- OW!" he yelped as he felt a pinch on his flipper.

"Be nice." Ma crossed her arms.

The leader rubbed his sore flipper and grunted. "SORRY." He said firmly. "There, I said it, okay?"

"For what…?" Hans raised a brow.

Skipper groaned then replied. "Sssssooorr-soorryyy for… strappingyoutoarocketandfiringyouintothesky…" he huffed. "There."

There was a pause before Hans wrapped his wings around the bird. "Aww, I forgive you, Skipper!" he purred.

"AGH! GET OFF ME!" Skipper yelled, struggling to push him off.

_**~ End ~**_

* * *

**_'Tis all. X3_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_(yes, I'm back to doing that... I miss it!)_**


End file.
